Plauged Dreams
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: COMPLETE.The Prophecy is fulfilled, Voldemort is dead, the Death Eaters are still around, Harry has left the wizarding world and when an old enemy comes to visit everything is turned upside-down........
1. one

Disclaimer: Not mine.

One

A tall figure, cloaked in black, moved silently down the desolate hallway. A gloved hand reached into the left hand pocket of the cloak and pulled out a single silver key. Stopping outside of a battered door they put the key into the slot and turned it, the lock clicked and the door creaked open. The figure put the key back into the pocket and walked into the room.

They looked around and the tiny room, on the single wooden table, that would be in what would be the kitchen, hundreds of pieces of paper were scattered over its rough wooden surface. Also lying on the table were numerous biro pens, and on the floor surrounding the table were screwed up pieces of paper.

The figure took off the cloak and threw it over the back of the single chair that sat inside of the table. Under the cloak was more black. The person was wearing a pair of long black trousers that covered the figures shoes and dragged along the floor. The rims were ripped from being trodden on constantly. There were a few tears in the knees and they had specks on mud over them. They were also wearing a thick black jumper with a high neck, the sleeves completely covered the person's hand, and the rims of these were ripped too.

Slowly they walked over to the metal sink and turned on the cold tap. The water gushed out of the facet and filled a dirty cup that they had picked up off the surface. Filling the cup quickly the figure drank the icy water before filling it up again and doing the same. They then put the cup back down and turned the tap off before moving over to the small one-man bad that was pushed up against the wall to the left of the door, opposite the sink.

On the bed was a letter, the one thing in the room that was dirty. In fact it looked completely out of place in the run down, one roomed flat. The figure picked it up and re-read the words written on it in purple ink.

Dearest Harry,

We are very worried about you, after you killed Voldemort you became so distant and cold. I know you receive these letters, but can you please write back to us? We miss you so much! Ginny has had a little girl and named her Kamaria. Her and Daniel (Do you remember that muggle she met in her 7th year in London?) are getting married soon and they want you to come too. Ginny said that she was going to write to you herself but little Kamaria is taking up a lot of her time. She's so pretty. Her hair is as red as Ginny's and she has really dark blue eyes that she got from her father.

Ron is still trying to ask me, and he is still failing, everyone thinks his attempts are really sweet and they are but it would be easier if he just gritted his teeth and asked. I am working in the ministry now, with Mr Wesley in the misuse of muggle artefacts, it's very interesting seeing what futile attempts the witches and wizards come up with to tease the muggles with!

Ron is working with Dean in the DIE DE! Well that's what they call it; its proper name is the Department Involving Escaped Death Eaters. Even though Voldemort is dead his followers are still out there. Most have been caught but some of the cleverer ones are still managing to avoid our traps. But we will catch them in the end.

Any way, please write back to me, or at least come back to the wizarding world again, we all miss you greatly!!

Love Hermione xxx

Harry put the letter back down on the bed and looked around the room again. It was called a one-roomed flat, but there was technically two. The main room; which had a table, bed, sink, fridge and chair, and the bathroom; which had a toilet, sink and shower.

He sighed, he had left the wizarding world almost a year ago, and it was 6 months before that when he had finally managed to defeat Voldemort for the last time. He fulfilled the prophecy and could do whatever he wanted to do in life. However after the prophecy was finished he was left with an empty feeling inside himself that was never there before.

He fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The old paint was peeling off and mould was growing in the corner and quickly spreading over the walls. He could have bought a better place to live; after all he did have the money. But he wanted to live at the lowest point; he felt that somehow he should. His wand he still carried with him everywhere, securely placed in a duelling strap that was attached to his lower left arm. Hidden by the long black sleeves of his jumper.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think back on all the times he was happy with his friends, learning magic at Hogwarts, but his thoughts kept straying to the worst parts of his life, as if a Dementor was constantly at his side.

His mind strayed to the times before he knew he was a wizard, when his cousin Dudley and his friends continually beat him up, to when he first met Voldemort and saw images of his parents. They then moved on to when he felt so out of place in Gryffindor that he just wanted everything to end, then when he found out about how his parents died, to when Voldemort came back at the end of the tournament in 1994 and then how everybody ridiculed him in his fifth. Tears weld up in his eyes as he thought of when Sirius died and how he met Voldemort again. Harry gritted his teeth, all of every ounce of pain every minute of sadness, they all led back to Voldemort even when Harry finally killed him the year after he graduated in august 1998, his life was still filled with sadness. Though this time it was because Voldemort had been destroyed not because of what he, Voldemort, had destroyed.

The destruction of Voldemort had taken part of Harry with him. It had required all of his magic, all of his strength and all of his mind, heart and soul to finally destroy the creature that was once a well-respected young man. He had fainted into a coma that lasted 3 months after Voldemort had been vanquished. Everyone thought that he would never wake up again, and now, he sometimes wished that he hadn't.

Harry sighed again and rolled over on the rickety bed and fell into a restless sleep plagued with memories that were not his own.


	2. two

Disclaimer: Not mine

Two

"Did he reply?" asked a sad voice.

Hermione turned away from the window, where she had been standing ever since she had sent her letter off two days ago.

"No." she said softly looking back out the window – turning her back onto Ginny who was holding Kamaria in her arms.

"Ever since Hedwig was killed I don't think he's ever sent another letter via owl post unless he really has to and even then he preferred not to be the one who attached it to the owl."

"I know. I just wish he would reply. Just so we know that he's okay."

"We know that he's alive though." Ginny said moving over to join Hermione. The sun was setting over the horizon of the vast countryside that they lived in. Dumbledore had provided it. The cottage that could hold as many people as need be had been a present from his mother when the great headmaster had himself graduated.

Hermione sighed, "True, but we don't know if he's well, on the brink of death or … … … or anything!" Hermione collapsed into a fit of tears again and slid down the wall; crouching on the wooden floor.

"He'll be fine. He'll pull through he always does." Ginny rested a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. Kamaria was asleep in her other arm.

"What if he doesn't this time though?" Hermione whispered so quietly that Ginny almost couldn't hear her. "What if he doesn't?"

~S~


	3. three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognise.

Three

Harry looked around; the area he was in was lined with trees, with thick branches that blocked out all of the light that could have come from the full moon which hung in the dark sky above.

He shivered as a strong breeze swept through the clearing. He wrapped his arms around his body and glanced around again. The clearing was empty except for an assortment of foot prints that were scattered over the ground. Harry looked closely at them. They were in a circular pattern. And in the centre were one set in prints that were different from all the others. They were smaller, and not shoed.

Harry shivered again and he wrapped his arms around his body tighter. He looked down at the touch of the material. He was wearing a long black cloak. One that wasn't his own. Neither were the thick black boats that were on his feet.

"Odd." He muttered to himself.

"Not really." Forcing himself not to jump at the sound of the replying voice he turned around slowly.

"Lucius," Harry hissed, recognising the figure that was emerging from the shadows towards.

"Hello Harry." Lucius' voice was calm. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough!" Harry growled back.

"Tut tut, that's not very nice Harry." Lucius stopped walking and stood directly in front of Harry. "You feel it don't you? The pain, the ache, the feeling that you are missing apart of yourself." His voice turned quiet but in the still night Harry could still hear it clearly.

"What are you on about Lucius?" He asked, curious to know how Lucius knew what he was feeling.

"We all feel it. When you destroyed the Dark Lord," he stopped, took a deep breath and then continued, "We were all connected to him. We still are. Even you. Now he is gone the link between us is slowly pulling us back to him."

Lucius locked eyes with Harry.

"I give you a choice Harry. Either we do nothing and forget that this little conversation ever happened and then everyone who was ever linked to the Dark Lord, which includes Virginia Weasley, will be pulled into hell where the Dark Lord now resides. Or you can be apart of my plan, I cannot continue the plan without you Harry. You are needed for it to work."

"What's your plan Lucius?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth.

"All those that have ever been connected to the Dark Lord must unite and we must bring him back to this plain. Other wise we all shall die."

"What if we deserve to!" He snarled in reply.

"Even little Virginia? Word has it that she is happily married and has a child now. Do you want her to be taken away from all that? Do you want her to be taken away from her friends. Your friends. How do you think they will feel if not only do you die but Virginia as well?"

Harry looked away from Lucius.

"So my choice is: either work with you and the other Death Eaters to bring back Voldemort or do nothing and let everyone who has ever been linked to him die too."

"What do you choose Harry?"

"Its an easy choice." Harry looked up at Lucius and smirked, "I'm sure you can guess my answer."

Lucius smiled, "Always the Gryffindor."

Harry laughed lightly to himself, "No. I am a Slytherin."

Lucius' smile dropped.

~S~

End chapter.

AN: hahaha I had to leave it there!

Sorry for not updating in so long but I had a mid teen crisis to deal with which still hasn't been completely resolved yet.

LMS


	4. four

_Disclaimer: see all previous chapters._

Four

"What!" Lucius snarled, reaching for his wand. Harry was faster and had his in his hand with a thought.

"Is this wise Lucius? Challenging me to a duel. You do remember who I am don't you.? Or has your brain been the first thing to be drawn away from this plain?" he smirked, his wand trained in the blonde man.

Lucius was sweating. Harry grinned, "Ah so you do remember my power. Good."

"Harry please. Think of Virginia think of her child. Think of your friends. If we do nothing you will both die. Think of Ronald and Hermione. Would they be able to withstand another death of a friend?"

Lucius was desperate, Harry could see this, but he didn't care. His one place in this life was to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort. And he had done so. Twice. Plus he had survived numerous encounters with him over the years that led to the creature's downfall.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. Don't you see. If we do nothing, all the Death Eaters will die, and Voldemort can never come back." He paused, "Yes Snape will die too, as will Ginny. But if it means that Voldemort will never come back then I am prepared to make that sacrifice."

"What gives you the right to play god with peoples lives Harry." Lucius snapped.

"Voldemort gave me the right. When he started the fucking prophecy by trying to kill me. He made it so that I would spend my life stopping him from returning. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he says dead and gone. Which includes sacrificing Ginny if I have too. Good bye Lucius."

Harry pocketed his wand and apperated away. He blinked and woke up back in his flat.

"Well that was weird." He shrugged and got up, moving over to grab his coat he left the small room, pulling on his cloak as he did.


	5. five

Plagued Dreams 

Disclaimer: see all previous chapters

Five

Once outside of the wards around his flat Harry dissaperated again, appearing on the doorstep of the little cottage where all his friends were staying. Technically to be able to apperate somewhere, you needed to have been there before, or at least have a clear image of where you were going. But this was the boy who had defeated Voldemort, all he needed to do was focus on his friends.

Taking a deep breath he raised his fist and knocked twice. The door swung open to reveal his old freckled friend.

Ron blinked a few times before screaming "HARRY!" and pulling him into a hug. Ron's shout caused the few other occupants in the house to come running to the door.

"HARRY!" Both Hermione and Ginny screeched before pulling him into a hug too. They them proceeded to pull him into the house.

"Wait guys! Guys! I came here to tell you something." Harry said sliding himself out of his friends grip.

They all looked at him, smiling. But their smiles fell when they saw the look on is face.

_Easiest way is to be blunt I guess._

"The Death Eaters are trying to bring Voldemort back." He held up his hands to stall any on-coming questions and motioned for them to all sit down around the kitchen table.

"I spoke to Lucius, the Death Eaters have a way to bring Voldemort back. However they need me to do it."

Again he held up his hand for silence.

"If I help them, Voldemort comes back. If I don't all the Death Eaters die, including Snape, and I will die too."

The kitchen was silent.

"I will not allow him to come back, so I came here to take you all out for one last meal, and to inform you of what is in my will."

This time he didn't stall the comments.

"You can't die Harry! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't Hermione."

"What about Dumbledore?"

Harry laughed, "Dumbledore hardly helped in the last fight Ron, you know that."

"But … but" Hermione was struggling to find a valid point for him not to die, she failed.

Harry looked at Ginny, "I want this, I was born to fulfil a prophecy, and I have done that. Twice. There is no more meaning to my life. This is what I want."

"You will die because you are linked." Ginny stated. Harry nodded. "Then I will be dieing too." Again Harry nodded. Silent tears began to fall down her face and she pulled her self into a ball, hugging her knee's to her chest tightly.

Hermione and Ron were in shock.

"Is there no other way?" Ginny asked sadly looking up to Harry.

She gazed into his Emerald eyes, they had always fascinated her, so alive and full of happiness, but now they were dull and dead, and when he shock his head, she saw no pity, as she feared, only sadness and a longing. A longing to die and leave this world.

"How long?"

"I don't know, a few days, a year."

Ginny got up slowly, "Hermione can you call Daniel? I want to be alone with my child and my fiancé."

Hermione, still in shock, nodded and got up, moving over to the fire place. Ron watched his sister leave the room and turned his head back to Harry.

"There is nothing we can do is there?"

"No."

Ron nodded, still in shock.

"Owl me when you guys decide on a date for the meal." Harry said as he stood and left the cottage. Once outside he glanced up at the window above him and saw Ginny being held by a tall man, even from the ground he could see that they were both crying.

He looked to the floor again and apparated back home.


	6. six

**Plagued Dreams**

_Disclaimer: see all previous chapters._

Six

Harry walked into his flat and was not surprised to see a familiar face waiting for him.

"You've heard the news?" Harry asked the dark haired man, throwing his coat over the back of the chair.

"Yes, what's your decision."

Harry smirked at him, "I'm going to die. Voldemort will not come back."

The man gaped at him, "But what about Ginerva?"

"She'll die too." Harry replied.

"Do you not care?"

"She's knows I just told her." He smirked at the mans look.

"You what?"

"I told her that she was going to die because I was not going to help the Death Eaters bring back Voldemort again, she seemed to take it rather well actually all things considered." Harry smirked and sat down on his table and faced the man he hadn't seen in so many years.

"You're a cold hearted bastard."

Harry laughed, "That's rich coming from you!" he replied.

The man glared at him and left the flat.

"Oh and McNair" Harry shouted after the Death Eater, "Give Lucius my love and tell him thanks but no thanks."

Harry laughed again listening to the annoyed grumblings of the pissed off death eater.

* * *

Look a new chapter!! And again so short – but I like them short so :p


	7. seven

**Plagued Dreams**

_Disclaimer: see all previous chapters._

Seven

_Harry,_

_What are you doing tomorrow night? We're all free so we can go have that meal you talked about._

_Where do you want to meet?_

_See you tomorrow_

_Love Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Daniel and Kamaria x_

Harry picked up a pen and scribbled his reply on the back before returning it with, who he presumed was Hermione's owl. It was short and to the point.

_Everyone,_

_I will come by the cottage tomorrow at 6 pm and we will go from there._

_Harry x_

Harry sighed, that was yesterday, and now he was about to apperate back to the cottage to go for the final meal with his old friends.

With a quiet 'pop' he vanished from the area outside his flat and re-appeared outside the cottage, his eyes glanced over to the flick of a shadow opposite him, shrugged and knocked on the door. it was opened immediately by Ron again.

"Hey mate, come in." Ron stepped aside and let Harry in.

"Harry" Hermione said softly coming over to him and giving him a hug.

"Where are the others?" he asked them.

"Here, where are we going?" Ginny said, Harry turned to her, she was standing on the staircase with who he guessed was her daughter Kamaria in her arms and her husband Daniel behind her.

Daniel was glaring at him, but Ginny was smiling.

"We're heading to Muggle London, come on, I've got a portkey." Harry turned and the group followed him outside, turning to face them he held out a newspaper, "hold on"

They vanished with a 'pop' and landed in a back alley way of London.

Harry threw the paper away and set off out of the alley way, walking past a beggar that was huddled in a box, he led them down the street and into a restaurant.

"Potter, table for five, I booked yesterday." He said to the lady standing by the door, she nodded and led them to a table.

Looking back on it Harry decided that it started smoothly, until one of his friends, he couldn't remember which one brought up the Death Eaters. What followed was, interesting.

Daniel was glaring at him and it was grating on Harry's nerves.

"What?" he snapped at him just after the waitress left with their pudding order. Everyone within the vicinity looked over at his sharp tone.

"You know what, sitting there acting all proud like you haven't got a care in the world." Daniel replied.

"No I don't know what, so why don't you tell me." Harry snapped back, his voice cold.

"You're sitting there acting as if a death threat hanging over you is nothing new!"

Harry shrugged, "Its not."

Daniel was speechless for a bit then he regained the use of his tongue, "how dare you, your refusal to help these people is going to kill my wife! You're so selfish!"

Harry's anger snapped.

"'these people', you talk about so freely would kill you in a second without a blink of their eye, you know what you are to them? Trash. Filthy disgusting trash that isn't really worth the effort to deal with. You're an insect to them, you mean nothing! And they want my help to bring back someone who is even more evil then Hitler himself and you say I'm selfish, I'm saving your worthless life! I shouldn't even bother, maybe I should help them just to see you killed, but there's really no point seeing as I could do it myself right now, it would be so easy and you would be dead in an instant. Do you want that?"

"You're bluffing!" Daniel replied, but Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

Harry laughed lightly, "you wouldn't be the first bit of blood on my hands, however if you want to test it, sure you think I'm bluffing, go ahead, call it. I dare you!"

"Harry stop this!" Hermione said. Harry looked at her and Hermione recoiled slightly.

"Why? Why should I? He's ignorant and immature he doesn't know what I saved him from what I continue to save him from!"

"I know he's just a muggle! But stop this!" Hermione said back.

"Just a muggle?" Ginny repeated. "That's my husband you're calling just a muggle Hermione!"

Harry sat back and watched the argument grow between the two women, Daniel continued to glare at him.

Ron shook his head and ordered another round of alcohol.

* * *

Hey look two chapters in one night! Go may! And arguments all round lol


	8. eight

**Plagued Dreams**

_Disclaimer: see all previous chapters._

Eight

"Okay stop stop!" Ron said his own temper beginning to flare. "This is our last meal together remember so stop bloody arguing! You're giving me a thumping headache. And besides Harry's right, if Voldemort comes back again we will all die nice slow painful deaths, deal with it." He glared at them all "Ah yes thank you the brownie is mine." He said to the stunned waitress.

They left the restaurant a little bit later, Kamaria was asleep in Daniel's arms, and they were walking back to the alley way when they heard the recognisable 'pop' of Apparation. They all turned to face who ever it was.

"Lucius!" Harry said, "What a pleasure to see you again," the other all looked at him weirdly. Lucius sneered.

"Come now Potter do you really want to do this?" the blonde asked him.

"This? You mean die? Leave this world forever? Hmmm, yes."

"Damn you Potter!" Lucius spat, "You always ruin everything."

"Aw crap, here we go again," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Okay Lucius" he said cutting off the mans ranting "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to help us bring back the Dark Lord!"

Harry pretended to think it over, "No. So um here's an idea, why don't you take over?"

"Because we're all dying thanks to you!"

Harry held up his hands, "Hey not my fault you joined him, and besides I had to kill him, it was said in a prophecy."

"Oh not the bloody prophecy again, boy do you know nothing!"

Harry glared at him, "I know some things, and right now I know that we're out numbered and all of you are desperate."

Out of the shadows stepped what was left of the Death Eaters.

"Impressive Potter."

Harry turned to the voice, "Hello McNair, haven't seen you in, oh, 14 hours. I didn't know you cared."

McNair pointed his wand at him, "Avada!"

"Not now Walden! We need him alive!" Lucius snapped, annoyed McNair cut off the curse, Harry turned to Daniel.

"You see these people surrounding us, with the cloak of death shadowing them and all glaring at us? Yes? Well they are the Death Eaters, I'm sure Ginny's told you about them and they well they don't like you, do you boys?" he raised his voice on the last line to the Death Eaters.

"Filthy muggle"

"Disgusting creature"

"Deserves to be killed"

"Can I kill him?"

The last one was a female voice. Harry turned to her.

"Bellatrix! What a pleasure!"

"Hello baby-Harry." She spat back.

"Aw, I love you too." He turned back to Daniel. "You see her, Voldemort s favourite, weren't you Bella?" despite the situation Bellatrix smiled, it was a cruel smile, one that Harry matched. "She could kill you right now, and the kid."

"It wont hurt" she said smiling, "Well I lie I could make it hurt a lot, would you like that?"

Harry stepped back out of the way and watched Bellatrix advance on the shaking muggle.

"You're nothing to me, to any of us, you don't deserve to even grace our planet with your presence you foul it up, destroy it and in return we destroy you all of you and we take pleasure in it." There was a glint in her eyes one that had not been seen for so long. Harry recognised it.

_What the hell, we're all going to die anyway._

He smiled, "if you want" he said to her.

She looked at him, everyone looked at him. "What? I don't care. I'm going to die anyway so what's it matter?"

"What matter s Harry!" Ginny exploded "Is that that is my husbands life you are destroying!"

"Well you're going to die anyway" Lucius pointed out.

"Well I wouldn't be if you hadn't slipped me the fucking diary in the first place!" Ginny screeched at him, pulling out her wand, everyone did the same.

"It's your fault my life is shit! Your fault I'm going to die! I hate you!"

Lucius merely laughed, "Don't go blaming you're troubles on me little girl, I didn't force you to write in the diary that was your own fault, and besides you and the muggle are going to die anyway, so there's really no point in putting off the inevitable." He turned to Harry, "Unless you agree to help us"

Harry smirked, "Nope. Have fun Bellatrix." He said to her before Apparating away.

* * *

Mwahahaha evil Harry, well okay he's not he just doesn't give a shit any more. But look 3 chapters in one night!! and woo Death Eaters!! I love them!


	9. nine

**Plagued Dreams**

_Disclaimer: see all previous chapters._

Nine

"Well that was a fun night," Harry said to himself flopping down onto his poor excuse for a bed. "Hmm wonder if I should have just left like that...oh well to late now." With that he rolled over and went to sleep, and dreamt of his friends being murdered, or rather saw it. He shrugged in his sleep and longed for the day of his own death.

* * *

Three months later...

* * *

The mug Harry had been holding fell to the floor and smashed upon impact. Harry looked down at his hands they were shaking badly.

"Not again" he muttered, moving over to the bed and lying down. "I'll sleep it off, yeah that will work, sleep good."

Harry fell asleep almost instantly, rolled over so he was facing the wall and smiled.

He never woke up.

* * *

Okay incredibly short last chapter but so what? I don't care! Mwahahaha dead dead dead they're all dead!!! Oh yeah its complete now lol.


End file.
